


Training Wheels (Yomo x OC) Lemon

by DirtyDummy



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Ghoul, Lemon, OC, Porn, Porn With Plot, Sex, Tokyo - Freeform, Training, martinez - Freeform, melanie - Freeform, reader - Freeform, wheels - Freeform, yomo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 02:30:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5399483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyDummy/pseuds/DirtyDummy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>....I HAD AN EPIPHINY<br/>I can now write porn because of this song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training Wheels (Yomo x OC) Lemon

**Author's Note:**

> Training Wheels - Melanie Martinez  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=17lKhyL4qUI

Riding down, riding down

My hand on your seat

The whole way round

I carry band-aids on me now

For when your soft hands hit the jagged ground

 

            We’ve known each other for so long, even though we saw each other naked as children, seeing her bare back brought some sort of long desired release. Every move she makes is intentional, every breath she takes is soft, and all I can hear is her voice in my ear.

I bite down softly on the smooth flesh of her neck, she’s there, in my arms, and I don’t know what to do other than hold her.

When she moans and grabs my hands, I close my eyes, loosing myself to the feel of skin. She places my hands on her breasts, holding them there until she’s sure I’ll keep them on her.

I squeeze, putting her nipples between my thumbs and forefingers, tugging, rolling and pinching. All the while, my mouth is on continuing on her neck, licking, biting, sucking and leaving little marks for later.

 

I love everything you do

When you call me fucking dumb for the stupid shit I do

Wanna ride my bike with you

Fully undressed, no training wheels left for you

I'll pull them off for you

 

Slowly moving my hands down her sides, I take her hips and move to face me, this is what I wait for, the part I love.

She straddles my hips and as I take her back into my arms, I kiss her with all that I have. This is the woman who was once a girl teaching me to play soccer, fight, and rollerblade, the girl who I had a crush on and the woman whom I fell sickly, madly in love with.

I put my hands in her back pockets, pulling her hips; flush with mine I can feel the pressure growing tensely in my pants.

Our lips move at the same time as our hips, furious, hard, painfully tight and gradually she puts her fingers in the rim of my pants, unbuttoning, unzipping, and slipping her hand in over my clothed heat. It’s all I can do to keep from moaning, but she moves her hand so well, I want it almost as badly as she does, but I can’t hold it any longer.

When I pull my hands from her pockets, and push her back into the bed, I see her half naked and the urge to just rip our clothes off and be done with it is almost as overwhelming as the smell of her sex. I pull her pants, and panties off in one fluid motion, then, as I always do, stare at her gorgeous body for as long as she’ll give me.

Next, it’s back to her satisfaction, I go between her legs, putting them over either shoulder, staring into her, smelling the sweet tangy smell of this woman. I put little kisses over her thighs, dotting them down until I get to her warmth, then I gently start sucking, licking, letting her juices flow all over my face. I stick my tongue into her and she throws her head back, moaning as loud as she can, for now.

 

Telling you things you already know

I explode, I explode

Asking you where you want us to go

You've been riding two wheelers all your life

It's not like I'm asking to be your wife

Wanna make you mine, but that's hard to say

Is this coming off in a cheesy way?

 

Pulling to my knees, I remove the clothes that are left on my person, look at her once more, in her un-satiated state, she’s covered in a thin letter of sweat, just like I am. I pull her legs up around my hips, position, and start to move.

Within a few minutes, she’s screaming and I’m pushing her into the wall, ramming, moaning with her, leaning down, grabbing her hand and kissing her fingers. My end is coming up quickly and soon enough, I try to pull out, but she holds me, with her legs, and I relinquish all my will power into that last thrust and I gave in, putting myself into her as she screamed one last time.

Finally, I fell onto her, her arms wrapping around my back, kissing my shoulder, as we fell down into a sweet, sweet slumber.


End file.
